


If I Keep On Moving, Never Lose Sight Of It

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: techno?title from Wilbur Soot's Since I Saw Vienna
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 9
Kudos: 271





	If I Keep On Moving, Never Lose Sight Of It

Tommy is curled on his bed, phone playing some sort of...music. He didn’t know. He was thinking. 

He shouldn’t meet him. 

He shouldn’t. 

But...he missed his eyes. His laughter. His kindness. How his hugs felt. How he would help explain things for homework. 

He missed everything about him. 

Tommy sighs. 

He would leave a note. 

It would be fine. 

-

“Tommy?” Technoblade frowns as the door shuts, and the light steps of Tommy recede from his hearing. He had been in the kitchen, quietly making coffee. Where was he going? The pink-haired man ties his hair back into a ponytail, and slips out the door behind the blond. 

-

Tommy waves almost awkwardly, nervousness in his body and gaze. “Hi...”

“Hi~” His voice is curled, honey-sweet. Tommy smiles -and he is taken in by his kindness- moving towards the male, a shy smile on his face. 

“So…?” 

He moves- _saunters_ \- towards Tommy, a lazy grin on his face. “Well, I was thinking…”

_He’s boxed in._

_Oh god._

“Y-yeah?” He’s nervous, but he’s trying to hide it with a cocky grin, blue eyes flickering over the fuschia-haired- _Wait, fuschia?_ \- 

“What are you doing with my baby brother!?” His voice is low, in a growl. Techno had pinned the male to the wall. 

“T-Technoblade?” Tommy stammers. “What- why are you here?”

“Heard you leaving.” Techno inclines his head towards the male. “This him?”

Tommy doesn’t respond- an answer enough- and his older brother _slams_ a fist into the other male’s nose, breaking it. 

“Come on kiddo.” Techno holds a hand out, and Tommy takes it, tension _bleeding_ out of his frame. “Let’s go home.”

-

“Techno?” Tommy looks down, an odd tremble in his voice. 

“Yeah kid?” 

“I- thank you. Thank you so much. I was...so scared.” Tommy threw his arms around the pastel-pink haired male’s neck, who froze for a moment, before wrapping his arms back around the blond. 

“I...yeah. It’s not a problem Toms. You’re my little brother. I love you.”

“...we don’t have to tell Wilbur and Phil, right? Please don’t make me tell them!” Tommy’s voice is small and _worried_ , and Techno shakes his head softly. 

“We don’t need to tell them.” Tommy sags in relief. 

“...Thanks.”

-

Tommy and Technoblade are curled into the younger’s bed, the blond tucked into Techno’s chest, and an arm is slung protectively over Tommy, the older’s hair spread out on the pillow. 

Fast asleep.


End file.
